sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle
Name: Kyle *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Sovereign, Leader *'Weapon': n/a *'Element': Lightning (yellow) *'Family': n/a Biography Kyle is the founder of the guild Sovereign. He and Shannon founded the guild and based it off the ideas of courage, determination, and honor. He is described as fearless and merciless, but he values all the members in Sovereign, and he is also shown to care a lot about the well-being, safety, and health of his guild family. Kyle sometimes shows a weak side to him; his protectiveness and worries for his members. He lashed out at Jack when Melissa was knocked out, and he was hurt by Laura when she didn't tell him about going to the Terrace. He puts the lives of those in the guild above everything else. He is infamous for his amazing ability to control yellow lightning - so much that he can fight adequately without the use of a weapon even though he is not a magician, and is highly respected by many. Not much has been revealed about Kyle's past, yet. He is very knowledgeable, as he knew a bit about Michael, Winnie, and Shaun's families and backgrounds. Also, it is hinted he knows something more about Melissa, which is causing her to be targeted by Ascendant. In the last episode of Season One, the mercenary graduation ceremony is attacked by summonings. Melissa, who wants to give back to the guild that gave her a home, rushes into battle depsite Jack's warnings to stay back. Melissa finds that the summonings gang up on her, circling her, as a powerful looking summoning prepares to give the final blow. Suddenly, Kyle is in front of her, taking the full blast of the summoning's attack. Season Two After the attack on the graduation ceremony, Zenith, guild leader of Jester, warns Kyle that he must confess his sins to his guild. Kyle, knowing full well what the extent of the truth could cost emotionally for his guild, is reluctant. Zenith resorts to threatening him before disappearing into the night. Despite his reluctance, Kyle announces a guild meeting, as he is finally ready to admit the truth. The story begins in the time of the Dark Ages. Kyle is, in fact, the greatest assassin of all time - Demon. Kyle and Steven in fact knew each other since they were very young. Both of them were street orphans. The kind Eris found Steven, and then Kyle, and became their Master, teaching them all she knew of energy and how to fight. She was a user of red lightning, Steven used blue lightning, and Kyle used yellow lightning. They both loved her very dearly, as she was essentially the mother they never had. One fateful thunderstorming night, Eris was killed, leaving the two orphans on their own again. Steven, enraged and crazed from Eris's death, left Kyle, the younger of the two, and went off onto his own. Kyle took on the identity of Demon and began his vicious reign as the Dark Ages' greatest assassin. Little did Kyle or Steven know that Eris had had grand schemes of her own and had unfortunately died before she could see them to the end. When Kyle fulfilled his final assassin contract, he paid a visit to Eris's grave, lost and confused. He receives an unexpected visit from Shannon, Eris's old friend, and the current Head Court Magician. Shannon introduces herself to Kyle and reiterates Eris's words: "What kind of legacy do you want to be remembered for?" She convinces Kyle to put the past behind him and do something positive for the world by telling him Eris's true purpose/goal. Shannon leaves the court, and together, they form the guild Sovereign. Angry that no one is doing anything when Laura is being held prisoner in Legion, he storms off himself to rescue her. Once reaching Legion's headquarters, he goes on a rampage searching for her. He finally sees her, battered but still alive, and is relieved. Laura tells him that there is a summoner (a summoning that controls what summonings are released into this world) being held captive in Legion as well, forced to do Sienna's bidding. Kyle and Laura go to see the summoner. The summoner reveals to them that Legion seeks to destroy the Blood Pact, absorb its power, and release summonings into the world. The family that formed Legion had been seeking to kill Blood Pact descendants for centuries. It was Legion who had hired Kyle/Demon to kill those hundreds of people in the Dark Ages. All of those he murdered had been Blood Pact descendants. Additionally, the summoner tells them that Steven's summoner is her sister, and that Steven seeks to resurrect the dead, but it cannot be done. Shocked by this revelation, Kyle and Laura hurry back to stop Steven and Legion. The summoner then disappears. Kyle arrives to stop Steven from his resurrection ritual to resurrect Eris. He tries to persuade Steven to stop what he is doing because it is impossible to revive the dead. Steven is unable to be convinced and has gone crazy with desire to see Eris again. Kyle, desperate, reveals to Steven that the reason Eris was killed was because she was a descendant of the Blood Pact, someone whose living blood served to keep the summoning portal sealed. Steven pauses, in disbelief. At this moment of stillness, Sienna suddenly appears, stabbing Melissa through the chest. Melissa falls to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Sienna cackles in anticipation of absorbing the power of the summoning portal, which begins to shake and spark with ferocity. A bright light erupts from the portal and is absorbed into Sienna's body. Soon, though, the power is too much for her, and she is vaporized in the light. Instead, the light is redirected to the summoner, who begins to grow and absorb power. Steven and Kyle watch in despair as the summoning portal opens. Shelly arrives on the scene and tells them that there is a way to close the portal without the use of a Blood Pact. She shows them shes uses red lightning by releasing sparks from her hand. Steven and Kyle immediately understand. Eris, who understood the power of the three lightnings, had wanted them "to conquer death" by becoming a living seal to close the summoning portal forever. Kyle tells Natasha to tell Laura that he loves her and that he wants her to take over as the leader of Sovereign when he is gone. He then turns to Shaun and tells him that their ritual cannot be interrupted at any cost. At this, the three lightning users join hands. Kyle remembers a flashback of when Shannon was explaining Eris's motives. Blue lightning was the sky and source of power, red represented the fiery resolve, and yellow was the lightning just as it strikes. Shannon explains that the three colors of lightning represented the three variations of the energy of life. There was a legend that uniting all three could give eternal life, and Eris wanted to use that to seal the summoning portal for good - simultaneously stopping the murder of Blood Pact descendants and the possibility of releasing summonings into the world again. As Kyle releases his yellow lightning into the sky, he remembers all the great memories he shared with his guild, Sovereign. The very last image he sees is of when he first met Laura. A great multi-colored light bursts from the three of them, killing the summoner and the summonings and sealing the portal forever. When it disappears, the three lifeless bodies of Kyle, Steven, and Shelly are sprawled on the floor. Abilities Controlling Lighting: 'It was revealed by Laura that he is skilled in storing large amounts of energy in his body, and then releasing it as yellow lightning; He can do this all without a weapon. Kyle's lightning is yellow, which allows him to specialize lightning attacks in the form of bolts, chains, and lasers. ''(Red lightning tends to take explosive forms, while blue lightning prefers to be spherical in nature.) '''Lightning Storm: Like many advanced lightning users, Kyle is able to perform a high-energy elemental cast called "Lightning Storm" in which a storm of lightning shoots from the sky towards the ground below. The bolts are full of deadly lightning energy. Lightning Enfusion: Though Kyle is most often seen without a weapon, he is able to create a weapon out of any object by enfusing lightning energy into it. This is helpful, as he is able to take weapons from his enemies, such as a simple dagger, and create a deadly object. Spark: An ability unique to Kyle, he is can use the burst of energy from the release of a lightning bolt to grant himself a sudden burst of agility/speed. Relationships Laura: Kyle's relationship with Laura began when he saved her from almost being beaten to death, as well as from her life as a streetfighter and the Terrace. Kyle is shown to truly care for Laura, especially in Season 1 Episode 5, Back to the Streets when she had gone to the Terrace alone, without him knowing. Being worried about her safety, he told her if she had to go back to the Terrace again, let him escort her. This led to Laura lashing out at him and telling him she didn't need him to fight her battles, but it seemed as if their relationship hadn't been effected after this. Although, Kyle asked Jack where she was in Season 1 Episode 6, Everything is Not What it Seems. Melissa: Kyle's protectiveness and caring towards his guild members is especially shown with Melissa. After Melissa is knocked out in episode 4, Kyle lashes out at Jack, blaming his irresponsibility and carelessness for her state. Even though Kyle is protective of her, he believes in her abilities and strength, and he indirectly said that in Season 1 Episode 6, Everything is Not What it Seems, she is ready to take her tests become a connoisseur. (Heidi was supposed to supervise her first test, which did not happen because of Samantha) Kyle seems to know something important about Melissa, which hasn't been specified whether she knows it herself. Steven: Not much has been revealed about the relationship between Kyle and Steven yet, but it is noted that their guilds are rivals due to animosity between the two. Shaun: Kyle shows great interest in Shaun. In episode 1, Kyle backs up Shannon's choice of Shaun by saying, "His eyes. You can see it in his eyes." This ultimately leads to Shaun's acceptance into Sovereign. Kyle has directly stated that Shaun has potential. Shannon: Kyle and Shannon founded Sovereign together; they have a strong friendship. Category:Characters